We have completed that phase I/II study of cisplatin, paclitaxel, and cytoxan for newly diagnosed advanced stage disease. Data to date indicate that in patients with >3cm residual at the initiation of chemotherapy, this regimen is 3-4 times better than any regimen previously reported. In such patients who receive paclitaxel at 250 mg/m2/cycle, relapse free survival is 85% at l yr and 69% at 2 yrs. This compares with previous reports of approximately 30% overall l yr survival in such patients. A multiinstitutional phase II study is planned to confirm these exciting resu s.